Going back to him
by la loup18
Summary: Alec sets off to get Magnus back after their breakup in city of Lost Souls. Will he get Magnus back?
1. the party chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Party

It has been one year exactly from the first time I met Magnus. He is most likely having a party right now for Chairman Meow. Again. Well that was how I met him the first time. Thanks to Clary.

I turn onto my side in the bed. _No Alec you must stop thinking about him! He probably has another boyfriend already._ I'm such an ass to myself sometimes. Boyfriend or not I still love that bastard!

I sit bolt right up in the bed. I throw away the comforters and sprint into my small bathroom. I grab a comb and some hair spray. It takes about 20 minutes before I can get a decent look. I run my fingers through it to give it a more natural appearance. I walk to my closet and throw it open. I grab a white dress shirt that hugs my sides, a pair of black skinny jeans Izzy bought me, simple dress shoes, and a thin black coat. I put them on with great urgency. I'm half way to my door when something shiny catches my eye. A bottle of liquid sits on top of my dresser. As I approach it I'm surprise to find that it isn't a bottle of alcohol but instead cologne. Right now I remember, Izzy took away all the liquor we had after I began to constantly drink. I give myself a quick squirt then I'm rushing down the hall.

* * *

I walk up the steps to Magnus's apartment. _Am I really doing this? What the hell is wrong with me?! Too late now you should have thought this through before idiot! _Angel I'm so annoying! I press the buzzer before I can decide otherwise. I wait for a moment and then I hear a female voice. A little husky and slightly deep. "Sup?" she says casually. "I'm here for the party," I reply a little taken back at such a strange response. "Mmmk. You can come up." I race up the stairs. I can already hear the music and the clamor of guests. The door is slightly ajar. I push it open hesitantly. When I don't see Magnus, I take a few more steps in till I'm standing amid the crowd. I look around for another moment or two. Finally I see his spiky and glittery hair above the crowd. He looks up from his conversation with a girl with multi-colored hair and a man with hot pink hair and pink skin. He catches my eye and I see a quick sign of happiness pass through his eyes before it's replaced with anger, sadness, and annoyance. He stalks off towards his room. The pink skinned man following, calling his name.

The girl on the other hand turns and looks at me. She slips through the crowd until she is standing in front of me. She is the exact same height as Magnus. Her hair is black in front, blue in the middle on one side, black in the back, and purple in front opposite of the black. She has cat eyes too. They're an icy blue with slivers of silver in them like a river after winter. She has a piercing on her left eyebrow and 2 below her lips. A cuff earring was placed on the top of her ears which were slightly pointed. A black tail protrudes from behind her swishing impatiently. A black spaghetti strapped shirt clings to her perfect form but it stopped abruptly in the middle of her stomach showing off another piercing on her navel. Her lips a light rose color that looks like they have not been touched by any lipstick or gloss. On her left arm were the words 'Grimm' going down vertically so the letters were on top of each other. My eyes rake her body until I get to her hips. She isn't wearing any pants. Or shoes. I look back up at her mystical eyes. Black eye shadow fades to a crimson red on her eye lids and black eye liner surrounding them, making them look bigger than they really are.

"What is it about you that makes Magnus want to drop dead on the spot?" she asks with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't mean to upset him"

"Well then why did he?"

"I don't know! But I really need to talk to him! It's very important."

But before she can answer the pink skinned man walks over. "How is he?" the girl asks with a worried look on her face. "He won't come out of his room. And yes I have tried everything that he allows in the apartment but he won't come out." His eyes took me in quickly. Not much to my surprise, they were purple. "And who is this?"

"No idea but he was the one Magnus made eye contact with before he left."

"He's kinda cute if you ask me"

"Well no one asked you so go hang out with your BOYFRIEND! Do I have to remind you that you have one?"

"He doesn't have to know," the man said taking a half step closer to me. A crooked grin plastered across his face and a wicked look in his eyes.

"Oh no you don't," said a deep voice from behind. A hand reached out from the crowd and tugged the man in by the back of his collar. "I'm guessing that that was his boyfriend?" I said attentively looking at the spot where the man had disappeared. I turned back to the girl but she didn't answer. Instead there was a scowl across her face.

"What?"

"Come with me"

"Why?"

"You wanted to see Magnus didn't you?"

"Yeah but I already know where his room is"

"None the less follow me"

"But-"

"Before you talk to Magnus, you talk to me"

"Fine," I said and I followed her into the crowd.

I had to jog to keep up with her long legged, fast pace. We walked through the living room which was quiet and deserted, then we went down the hall to the last spare bedroom on the left. She opened the door and stepped back allowing me in. once inside she shut the door and locked it making the room pitch black. I heard a snap and the room lit up with light. She took a seat in a chair that stood next to the bedside table.

"Please sit we have a long talk ahead of us," she said gesturing to the bed as she let the 'o' go on for a few seconds before continuing to the next letter.

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Who are you and what is your relationship between yourself and Magnus?"

"My name is Alec Lightwood and I am Magnus's recent ex-boyfriend" I flinched slightly at my use of words and hoped that she didn't catch it. She did.

Her face softened with understanding and pity. Her eyes growing warming, despite their color, and relaxing from the death stare she had locked on me. She leaned back into the chair with her legs crossed underneath her still crossed arms.

"How long were you together?" she asked quietly.

"5 or 6 months. But it felt longer than that." I added quickly. She nodded her approval.

"It makes sense."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Magnus used to be so happy when I used to come and visit, but now he just sulks around drinking. In fact this was the first time I've seen him sober in a month."

"By the Angel I really wish we hadn't broken up"

"Is that why you are here? To tell him you're sorry that you're not coming back?" she said standing to her full height. "Or are you hear to get him back?" she said swooping in to sit next me on the bed a hint of hope danced in her cat like eyes.

"The later. I want him back, more than anything. I would die if I had to just so he would forgive me."

She touched my cheek ever so slightly with the tips of her fingers, making me shiver. "I believe you when you say that you would die for him. He would do the same for you too," she said and she smiled. Her little cat fangs glistened in the dim lighting. She stood and she hauled me up with her, dragging me out the door and towards Magnus's bedroom.

When we stopped she gave me a light smile before banging on the door with her fist. "Magnus?! It's Brook let me in I need to talk to you!" she yelled over the music. A blue spark flew out from the door handle with a click, unlocking it. She stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her.


	2. forgive me not? chapter 2

Chapter 2: Forgive me not?

I shut the door tightly behind myself after entering, making sure that Alec couldn't follow after me. I walk quietly with the grace of a cat in to Magnus's bedroom. I found him sitting on the edge of it with his head in his hands, the bright canary colored silk all bunched up around him as if he couldn't sit still. He looked up as I came in, his eyes red and fighting off the tears that would ruin his makeup.

"Why is he here?" he asked in a small shaky voice. Slowly I sat down next to him. His eyes followed me.

"He wants to talk to you. He wants to tell you something very important that we both believe will help the 2 of you."

"What if I don't want to hear it? What if I want him to leave? Where is Jason by the way I know he was banging on the door before but I was too twisted up in my thoughts to even use magic."

"He tried to make a move on Alec after he gave up on you but his boyfriend got him before he could even touch him. Though I do think he freaked Alec out a bit."

"What?! He made a move on Alec?! What did he do?! What did he say?! Tell me Brook!" he took in a sharp breath before continuing, "what did Alec do?! Did he just stand there or back away or-"

"Magnus calm down. Jason was drunk and under the influence again. He said his boyfriend didn't have to know and that Alec was cute. He didn't know that either you or Alec had a past together and Alec looked scarred out of his wits! If I wasn't there the Angel knows what could have happened to that poor boy." I said out of breath, looking him in the eye. His eyes were wide with shock and his back had relaxed a little after a moment or two. "Where is he now?" he said looking at the floor as if it had all the answers in the world. "well I'm not sure how far you're gonna get in that conversation with the floor but if you asked me, then you just might get something out of this strange 15 minutes." He looked at me with a glare and I smiled. "He's outside the door if you mean Alec but if you mean Jason then probably getting a beat down from his bf," I answered, jerking my head towards the door. At the last comment Magnus laughed a little. My smile grew with my hope. "Can you go get Alec please?"

"No problem. Would you like me to leave you two alone after wards or stay?"

"What do you think?"

"Damnit," I said snapping my fingers in frustration while Magnus giggled like a school girl. "What's so funny?" I asked with my hand on my hip and a fake pout on my face. My hair cascading around and down my shoulders in a waterfall of dark colors. My tail wrapped silently around my left leg, only to slide back up and flick from side to side sassily. I swear it has a mind of its' own.

"Your face, now can you please go get Alec? Or did you get me all worked up for nothing?"

"Well why don't we take a chance at saying I didn't do it for nothing?"

"I love you Brook."

"Yeah I know you do," I leaned down and hugged him. I pulled back after a few seconds of not being able to breath after Magnus's death hug. "Hold on one sec I'll be right back." And I walked away feeling very proud of myself.

When I opened the door that led into the hallway, I found Alec sitting on the ground, leaning up against the wall with his hands folded beneath his chin. "Alec. Magnus will see you now."

"Thanks. Oh and I never did catch your name, what is it?"

"I'm Brooklyn but everyone just calls me Brook."

"Ok thanks Brook."

"No problem, I'll see you around." And I left with that, into the crowd of drunken downworlders.

I stood up from my seat in the hallway, brushing myself off and taking a deep breath. I opened the door to Magnus's bedroom and I saw him sitting there with his elbows on his knees and his hands hanging over them. He looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"You wanted to talk to me Alexander?"

"Uh….. Yeah, I do"

"Well?"

"Magnus, I know you're probably still mad at me and you most likely already moved on-"

"Now wait just a minute"

"But I don't care. I want you back whether you have a boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever! I still love you and I always will. Even if you don't love me back."

"Alexander wait I-"

"So if you could just take in to consideration of taking me back I would be more than happy to give you as much time as you need."

"Alec I - . . . . . I still love you, and it made my heart hurt to hear you confess that you still love me but, what you did was unforgivable!"

"See there's the thing, I didn't do anything. Camille only made an offer to which I refused!"

"You could have refused by staying away from her! I just don't want to be hurt again Alec. I don't know if I can take it again. Especially from you."

"You know brook told me something before I came in to talk to you." I said tears pushing at the back of my eyes threatening to spill and streak my face with hot liquid.

"What did she say?"

"She told me that this was the first time that you have been sober in months. It made me want to cry because I did that too! Until Izzy took the alcohol away but nonetheless! I haven't been sober in a while either and this is the first time I have been out of the institute after I stopped drinking."

"Oh Alec…"

"You don't need to say anything, in fact I'll leave you to make your decision right now." I turned right as the tears fell and burned my cheeks. But I was turned around by Magnus's forceful arm that had an iron grip over my own.

"Why are you-"

"Call me when you're answer is ready," I said, pure anger filled my voice as I yanked my arm out of his grip which regretted. Even though it wasn't a loving touch, my skin flamed with heat where he had touched it. His face was full of shock and sadness. I wiped away the sadness with more shock as I pressed my lips to his, one last time. Just in case he said- NO! I won't think like that. I won't allow myself to.

His lips relaxed after a moment and he wrapped his arm around my waist, and slid the other up my back. I ran my fingers through his spiky brown hair as my other hand caressed his face. He licked my lower lip, asking for entrance. And I allowed him in all too eagerly. He tried to explore my mouth but I wouldn't let him, I could still taste the alcohol in my mouth from my last drink. I didn't want him to know. So I battled him for dominance instead.

We tongue sparred for a few moment before I broke for air, placing my hands on his chest which was rising and falling as quick as my own.

"Oh yes and one more thing before I go," I said, leaning in to kiss his neck before turning on my heal while a major blush colored my pale skin.

When I heard the door close behind Alec, I carefully touched the place on my neck where Alec had kissed me. Or did he? For when he placed his lips on my neck I felt a slight tug that had come with the blush that now covered my tan skinned face. I walked over to the mirror and to my absolute surprise, I found a hickey where Alec had kissed my neck. _That sneaky little devil! I'll get you back for that Alexander!_ I headed towards the exit of my room when it hit me. _Shit! Brook's gonna kill me if she finds this hickey and thinks it's from someone other than Alec!_ Because of the way I had described Alec to her – shy, badass, sexy, and . . . . well . . . . Uke (the bottom in the relationship) – she won't believe me if I tell her that Alec was the one who did this. Well I'm screwed because there's no way to distract her when it comes to topics like this! I sighed as I hung my head while I went to the door, thinking of all the humiliating and annoying things Brook will say when she sees the mark. But when I opened the door and walked into the crowd, I couldn't find her anywhere. I went to her apartment room that was one flight of stairs up from mine. I was about to get the spare key she had given me when I saw the note on the door.

Note: _hey whoever you are (Magnus), all's well I just went to look for Josh 'cause I couldn't find him. So Magnus chill and put the damn key away. I'm fine you idiot!_

_-__Brooklyn Bane_

Brook was somewhat right, I did feel like an idiot but I didn't "chill" (eye roll), I only worried more but not about her. It was Alec that scared me. When I had turned him around earlier in my room, there were tears streaming down his cheeks before he kissed me. Why was he crying? It made me ache and want to know why my darling Alexander had cried. I shook my head as I walked back to my party which I had forgotten and abandoned. I need to sort everything out and I need to talk to Alec. Not like the one we just had, which was more of a 'who can yell the most' and 'who can stay angrier the longest' kind of talk, so to speak. After I entered my apartment room, the headache that I had accustomed with everything going on grew when the music was surrounding me like the air that we consume. I sent everyone home as soon as I could, the first to go was the faire bandy that I had hired while I was drunk. After everyone had left, I flopped down on my bed, wondering what my response to Alec's question would be. At that moment I could hear keys being slammed into the key hole. _Alec?! Wait….. I took Alec's key back when we broke up so who?... Brook!_ I jumped up from the bed and I ran into the living room where Brook stood, soaking wet.

"Brook, what's wro-"

"Magnus…..blood…demon…holy cross cemetery…Alec!..." she stammered, out of breath as she collapsed onto her knees, panting. And I just stood there in shock. I grabbed our coats and pulled her to her feet and out the door.

**Ok so this is where I'm gonna leave off till next time, and I apologize for taking so long! I promise I won't do that next time! Please leave a review and tell me what other kinds of fanfiction you guys would like to see and I'll look into it. Bye!**


	3. i love you chapter 3

Chapter 3: I love you

As I lay there on the ground, visions and memories swam in and out of my mind like race cars on a track. One of them caught me by surprise, it was a warm smile adorned with gold and green cat eyes that held love and warmth. _I wish I could've seen him, one last time_ I thought as the demon came at me again. I didn't fight back like my last few attempts, I should've come to Magnus's party armed, but I guess I was too caught up in the thought of losing him to remember. I wonder if he will miss me when I'm gone, when will he find out? If I survive this though, Jace is gonna kill me! I was pulled out of my revere when sparks of black charged themselves at the demon. I opened my eyes a little more to see clearly. The scene in front of me took my breath away, there were two figures in the cemetery besides myself and the demon. One of them had a black tail and multicolored hair, the other, of which was running towards me, had a crown of spiky hair on top of his had with a load of glitter. Magnus.

"_Alexander!" _ everything around me was dulling and fading as I lost more and more blood. Soon a thin, lean, and muscular figure appeared above me. I blinked and looked into his eyes but I couldn't, there was rain pouring down onto my face and I was about to look away when I realized, _this is too warm to be rain stupid!_ And I was right, for when I looked closer at Magnus's face I could see the tears falling as if they were rain.

"Oh Alec baby I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" I could see his hands searching my body for the injury that the demon had inflicted upon me.

"C'mon Alec honey say something! Please! Tell me where you're hurt!" he cupped my face and brought his forehead down to meet my own. In the background I could hear the snap and crackle coming from the other figure.

"…ribs….gash…..arm…" I could barely breathe as I spoke. Magnus nodded and looked at my arms, sure enough, there was a big gash in both of them and when he lifted up my shirt, I could see the bruised skin where the broken ribs were.

"Magnus…." I spoke my last word but as I drifted into a soundless sleep, the last words that I heard were these;_ I love you Alexander._

I woke up in the infirmary of the institute with my head on Alec's recovery bed. After Alec had passed out I had thought I had lost him but I didn't accept it as the truth, only a possibility. So I used all the energy I could muster and I had set to work on the quickly paling boy. He had three broken ribs and his left arm was broken along with the gashes in both arms. Why did these kinds of thing always have to happen to Alec? Why not Jace, Izzy, Clary, or even Simon?! _Preferably Simon._ But as I lifted my head to look at Alec, I forgot everything.

His face, which was turned towards me, was so peaceful and his skin was returning to its original pale color. There was a slight smile on his lips and I could see his eyes moving under his eye lids. Suddenly his lips started to move and they formed six letters that made my heart skip a beat, _ S_. I covered my mouth as tears of joy streaked my cheeks. I dropped my hand and smiled as I stroked his cheek and he leaned into the touch.

I looked around, hoping no one was watching when I noticed the silver tray on the table next to Alec's bed. On it was a cup of coffee, two pancakes, and some scrambled eggs with a note. The note read; _thank you so much Magnus for saving my parabatai's ass. I will have a little chat with him when he gets up about not carrying weapons or even a stele at night!_

_-__**Jace Herondale**_

_Oh and just so you know, Clary made the food not Izzy so you don't have to worry about dying of food poisoning today!_ I laughed and looked at the food. I could tell Izzy hadn't made the food since it wasn't burnt and it smelled decent and not like rotting flesh. I took a bite of the eggs and I sighed, I wasn't sure I could trust Jace but at least he wasn't joking when he said it was from Clary.

Just as I set the food down and began to look off into the distance, something grabbed my sleeve and tugged lightly. I jumped, not expecting any movement but my own. When I looked to my left I was met with the beautiful blue eyes that I had fallen in love with.

"Alec!" I squealed as I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my cheek while turning back towards the bed.

"Hey Magnus. I'm really sorry about the demon and stuff. Are you hurt? Did you get hurt?" _awwwwww how cute! He's asking if __**I'm**__ hurt when really he should be worrying about his own state._

"Yes I'm fine don't worry about me, you should get some rest." I said, stroking his hair out of his face so I could see all of his gorgeous features.

"No, I'm not tired. Besides, you're here so I don't want to go to sleep. I don't want to leave you."

"And I don't want to leave you either Alec but, you need your rest to get better! You lost a lot of blood in that cemetery!"

"Screw that! I only care about you Magnus," he said, reaching up and stroking my face and running his thumb over my cheek.

"I'm going to get you to sleep whether you like it or not."

"Make me"

"How much have you been hanging out with Jace?"

"he's my parabatai, what do you expect?" at this, I snorted as I stood up and pulled back the covers to Alec's bed and slid in nest to him, wrapping my arms around his strongly built frame.

"So this is how you're gonna get me to go to sleep huh?"

"Yup, now shut up and close your eyes, I'm not going to leave you until you're sick of me I promise."

"That might be a while are you ready for that wait?"

"Alec, I will give you forever."

"And I will love you after I die," and he sealed the promise with a kiss that was warm, tender, and long. We stayed like that for a while with our lips locked until Alec slid his tongue over my lips but got impatient and instead just pushed their way through. I gasped and he smiled against my mouth as our tongues met and collided, pushing, shoving, and thrusting at one another until we had to break for air.

"I love you Magnus," Alec whispered, resting his head on my collarbone and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you too Alec," and with that, I kissed the top of his head and closed my own eyes, letting my body get the sleep it deserved.

I walked into the infirmary with some water and bandages for Alec just in case he woke up. But when I reached his bed, I saw that there was no need for that and if I woke him up, Alec would kill me despite the fact that we're parabatai. Alec was engulfed in Magnus's arms under the covers of the infirmary's bed. I smiled. _Thank god they got back together!_ I put the water down on the table along with the bandages. I almost jumped when I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Clary what are you doing up?"

"I missed you stupid."

"And how did you know I'd be in the infirmary?"

"Alec you dummy," at this she looked over my shoulder to see Magnus and Alec sleeping.

"YES!"

"What?"

"They finally got together again, that means Alec won't be drunk anymore!"  
"Yeah, I'm just happy for him."

"Yeah me too babe, now let's go back to our room in case they wake up."

"Kay," and with that we walked away, hand in hand, to our room with a new happiness in our hearts.

I opened up my eyes and sighed, I has been a long time since I have woken up in these arms. _I have missed his waking up face so much! I love how his eyes look when he opens then and they try to adjust to the light but it's too bright or too early for him! So cute!_ Just at the thought of his waking face, the cat eyes that make my heart dance came out and squinted into the dull lighting of the infirmary.

"Hey babe," my voice made a harsh raspy sound as I spoke, probably from lack of water.

"Hey how do you feel?"  
"Good I just need some water," Magnus sat up slowly and looked around, grabbing a glass of water on the side table next to some bandages.

"Here, by the way, watch out for Jace."

"Why?"

"He left the food and coffee with a note that said that you should be prepared for a talk about carrying weapons or something." I laughed slightly.

"It sounds like he picked up one of MY habits,"

"Which one?"

"The lecturing one."

"Oh….. I'm so sorry Alec I should have been there-"

"How would you have known? Anyway how did you find out?"

"Brook."

"I thought she was at the party though."

"Yeah but she went looking for her boyfriend."

"Oh….does this mean we're back together?"

"If you'll take me back I'd be honored. Also I'm really sorry for being an ass when we broke up, I should've listened to you."

"First of all, yes I will take you back. And second, you weren't being and ass, you just have a really nice one. Also you had a good reason to be mad at me."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome!"

"You are-"he was cut off from lack of air as I pressed my lips to his and slid my hand from his and onto his hip. He sighed and pulled me closer and under him. My body and mind were screaming for his as he slipped his warm hand up my back and down again as he deepened the kiss as we battled for dominance with our tongues. I slid my hands under the waistband of his pants and boxers. He gasped into my mouth as I grabbed his hipbones and rubbed small circles on them. He pulled off my shirt and started kissing my neck, then my collar bone. I laughed and pushed at his head to move, he knew that my collarbone is very sensitive! I slipped my hands out of his pants and I could feel him pout against my chest until I gripped the hem of his shirt and dragged it up and over his head. He smiled down at me.

"Alexander, you know I love where this is going but…."

"But…?"

"But we're in the infirmary and anyone could walk in and see us so we should either take it to my apartment or your room."

"UGH! But I don't wanna move!" I whined as my face made a pout and my arms came to cross in front of my chest. Magnus sat up in my lap, his legs straddled to either side of my waist and his hand trailing down my side sending goose bumps all up and down my body.

"You're gonna have to move sooner or later Alec."

"Unnnnnnnnnn fine! Let's go to your place incase this gets loud."

"Oh so this is where it's going hmm?" he said lifting an eyebrow and putting on a seductive smirk to go along with it.

"Uhhhh yeah?"

"Kay!" he said swinging off the bed and then swooping in and pulling me into his arms bridal style. I let out a small squeak as he bent down, with me still in his arms might I remind you, and picked up our shirts. We left the infirmary and through a portal in the back of the institute to Magnus's room to do our need business.

**You guys are gonna hate but I'm stopping here and I'm very sorry for the wait I had a lot of tests this week and more to come. Also I'm going away for the weekend but I'll be back on Sunday so don't worry though it might take a while to get the next chapter up. Don't hate me! Bye!**


End file.
